


Back To You

by Luvsselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvsselm/pseuds/Luvsselm
Summary: It's between his lover or his dreams, and Serim had to choose."At the end of this waiting, I hope you'll be standing there."
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Back To You

"Woobin, how do you see us 10 years from now?"

"Who knows? Maybe I finally have my own restaurant, and you're there helping me in the kitchen. Though I know that years from now, you're already a successful idol."

"Hmm."

Serim stared at the sky for a while, and then back at Woobin. It was a starry night and the view from the rooftop of a 39-storey building near Woobin's house is extremely beautiful. But for him, nothing can beat Woobin's eyes. It's Serim's favorite asset above all the other features of his partner. It just captivates him and whenever he looks at it, he can't help but to be amazed. It's like looking at the stars themselves.

"I love you." Serim blurted, still mesmerized by the beauty that is in front of him.

"Why are you always so random?" Woobin got flustered upon hearing the other's answer, so he looked away.

"Look at me. I love you." Serim said in all sincerity.

"I love you too. I'll always support you, alright?"

Ever since, Serim have always been open about wanting to become a popular idol. He wants to perform in front of people, to share his talent in music, to inspire others. Woobin loves how persistent Serim is to achieve his dreams. He loves how priceless Serim's reaction is everytime he would talk about his greatest happiness.

At the same time, he is afraid. He trusts the older with all his heart but what if he's finally in the industry and decided to end things between them for good? Everyone knows how strict the agencies are when it comes to dating ban. What if the long distance will hinder their relationship? What if things won't work once Serim's away from him? A lot of people will be involved with him in the long run.

He feels bad for wanting to be selfish and just keep Serim by his side.

But he can't be selfish.

Everyone supports Serim, even their parents.

So he should too.

\--

"You look out of it today. Is something bothering you?" Woobin asked.

They just got dismissed and they're on the bus stop. Classes are for sure tiring but he never saw Serim that lost. He sensed how distracted the older is earlier. He got called by their teachers a lot of times for spacing out and answering the questions incorrectly. He even failed a short quiz which is very unlikely of him. Something is definitely wrong.

Even now that they're waiting for their bus to arrive, Serim is still not in his senses. Woobin clapped his hands a little too loud directly in front of Serim's face which made the latter jump.

"Hey, you scared me!"

Woobin only laughed and repeated the question.

"I was asking what's bothering you."

"O-oh, nothing."

"I don't buy that but sure. I won't force you to tell me but I'm always here to listen, okay?"

Serim nodded slowly. Immediately regretting not saying anything.

The bus finally arrived and they sat on their favorite spot at the back.

Woobin is getting worried by the amount of deep sighs Serim is releasing for the last five minutes. He's getting paranoid. There seems to be a big problem and he's getting intrigued but he chose to stay silent.

Woobin just enjoyed the ride, thoughts still eating him nonetheless. His stop is near and he's getting ready when Serim suddenly speaks.

"Actually, there's something going on. Can we, like, go to the rooftop or something?"

Woobin was kind of surprised to hear how desperate Serim sounded. That was the first time seeing him like that. His worries only worsened so he immediately agreed.

\--

"I'm all ears, Hyung."

Serim's both arms are holding Woobin as they sat upon what looked like a small pavement on the rooftop. The breeze of air was cold, and he liked the warmth of the other.

"So..." He can't seem to finish his sentence.

"You know, I am not rushing you. If you're not ready, then--"

"Well, this big company in Seoul called me."

"Oh. Congrats then"

A long silence followed.

Woobin sounded rude with his response but he can't seem to find the right words to say.

He should feel happy and proud,

But he's hurt and sad.

This is finally the start of Serim's career. He heard how stern Starship Entertainment is in accepting trainees. Only few gets qualified, and Serim is one of them.

This is Serim's most awaited moment, but Woobin never became prepared.

The thoughts of losing Serim clouded him when he felt the other's hand on his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Woobin got shocked when he felt the tears that were unconsciously falling from his eyes.

_Shit._

"I'm just so proud of you."

Serim knew that wasn't it.

"I don't want to go." Woobin was taken aback.

"What do you mean? It's already the stepping stone of your dream."

"I don't want to leave you, Woobin."

"Serim, listen. You know the right path to take."

"But I want to be with you. I want to choose you, Woobin."

"We both know you'll regret it if you let that big-time opportunity slip. Thank you for choosing me, but I'd be more thankful if you choose yourself, your dream Serim. You waited for this for a long time, don't waste it now. I will be fine."

"Woobin, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. I'm happy for you, Hyung."

Woobin forced a smile, then looked at his now shaking hands.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He stood up and went to the other side of the rooftop. He tried calming himself down by taking deep breaths but he later on felt his whole body shaking, his knees getting weaker.

His tears were streaming non-stop. He clenched his fist, trying to sob in silence but the moment Serim hugged him, he lost it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if I'm going to leave you."

Woobin can't answer properly. He felt suffocated. The only thing he managed to do is to cup the older's face and kiss him, not minding his unstable breathing, not minding salty taste of tears coming from both of their eyes.

They shared the bittersweet moment,

as if it's their last.

Woobin had to let go. Whether temporarily or permanently, they both had to let go, for good.

But one thing is for sure,

Woobin will wait.

No matter how long, no matter how many uncertainties are beholding their future, he will wait.

\--

"Oh, is that Serim?" Woobin's mother asked her son upon seeing the solo artist receiving his trophy from an award show he's watching.

"Wow, he's really popular now!" She added.

It's been almost five years since Serim debuted as a soloist. 7 years since he went to Seoul to pursue his dreams.

Woobin never really contacted him. He didn't want to disturb Serim. He didn't want to hinder the rising career of the latter. He occasionally meet with Serim's parents, asking if he's doing good. But that's it. He's already relieved seeing him happy and contented in his life now.

And above all, he's very proud.

_Hyung, you're now a star!_

He had supported Serim in every way possible. He didn't mind how he turned from a lover into a fan. It's hard, watching him from afar.

But it's his way of coping up with the loneliness that gushed forth when they parted ways. It's still painful, walking through different paths.

Of course he misses him. He still loves him. Everything about him. Woobin has been longing for the older's embrace. But who knows, maybe fate will somehow do its thing and guide them back together.

Woobin is still waiting.

_At the end of this waiting,_  
_I hope you'll be standing there._

\--

Woobin went to the rooftop with some snacks and a soda. It's a tiring day in the restaurant. A lot of customers came and his hands never really rested from cooking which made him exhausted. Maybe he should listen to his mother's suggestion to close it for a while. Winter is approaching and maybe he should give himself a break.

His body shivered by the sudden cold air. He forgot his hoodie in the restaurant and he's only wearing a shirt as his top. A frustrated sigh followed when he realized that the clouds are seemingly a bit dark.

_Is it going to rain? What a bad day!_

Woobin turned around, but he felt dizzy.

Not because of the movement, but because of seeing someone familiar.

Very familiar.

_Don't freaking deceive me!_

He mentally slapped himself and closed his eyes, shaking his head nonchalantly.

He must be crazy.

_There is no way it's him! Why would he be here?_

Why would the guy he's been longing for so long here?

He was afraid it's just a dream. What if it's just imagination messing with him? 

He couldn't move even an inch when suddenly, a tiny flake fell on the tip of his nose, making him open his eyes.

_First snow._

His whole body got frozen, not because of the weather, but because the other went nearer, smiling and murmuring something about how silly he looked just now.

It's really him, 

His Park Serim is back.

**Author's Note:**

> Woobin dropped First Snow cover and I'm crying. I miss Seriwoo so here ㅠㅠ


End file.
